The Author
by hanury
Summary: Bang Yongguk adalah seorang novelist yang sebagian besar bukunya adalah erotic novel, disisi lain juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki. BangHim.
1. That Author, a teacher

**The Author**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : ** Bang Yongguk adalah seorang novelist yang sebagian besar bukunya adalah erotic novel, disisi lain juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki.

_Sex._

Semakin banyak orang memikirkan itu akhir-akhir ini. Cara yang berbeda dalam melakukannya, teknik, posisi, tempat, bahkan fantasi paling gila sekalipun.

Mereka hanya berpikir dan berfantasi, tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang itu mencoba menuliskan fantasinya? _Well,_ itu akan menjadi masalah.

Ambil saja contoh dari novel _Lolita_ karangan _Vladimir Nobokov_. Buku itu bercerita tentang pria usia tigapuluhan yang mencoba menggoda gadis berusia 12 tahun, jauh dibawahnya. Dengan kata lain, pedhopillia. Dulu buku itu menjadi sangat controversial dan dikecam banyak orang. Alsannya buku ini cenderung mendorong orang-orang yang lebih tua untuk mendakati anak-anak yang usianya jauh dibawah mereka. Tapi, saat ini, sebagian besar dari mereka (pedhopilia) tidak pernah membaca bahkan tidak pernah mendengar tentang buku itu. Mereka hanya orang-orang gila yang tertarik dengan anak kecil, jadi bukan salah bukunya. Aku sendiri tidak punya hak untuk mengkritik sang author. Alsannya? Karena aku berada dalam pekerjaan yang sama dengannya.

Namaku Bang Yongguk, seorang guru sekaligus _novelist_. Dan disinilah aku memikirkan tentang hal-hal ini, mencari inspirasi untuk ditulis. Sebagian besar yang kutulis adalah _erotic novel _ dan menerbitkannya di Amerika dan UK, sesekali Russia. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan diri sendiri dengan menerbitkannya di Negara-negara Asia. Orang-orang disana terlalu _close-minded_ dan hanya kan menyusahkanku.

Disisi lain, aku seorang guru bahasa Inggris untuk murid kelas dua di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Untuk, ya kau tahulah, membuat diriku tetap sibuk jika tidak sedang menulis dan mencari inspirasi untuk novel _non-erotic_ ku. Ini hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, ini juga hari pertama untukku mengajar di kelas yang baru. Jujur saja menjadi guru ternyata jauh lebih merepotkan dan melelahkan dari yang kukira. Novel yang kukerjakan saat ini adalah tentang seorang pria yang mencoba menggoda remaja laki-laki, ada sedikit unsur '_pet and master'_ didalamnya. Tapi saat ini aku masih terjebak di novel yang sama, untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk ditulis, tidak ada bayangan, tidak ada inspirasi. Satu lagi, meskipun novelku mengandung unsur pedhopile, bukan berarti aku salah satunya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalani suatu hubungan saat ini.

.

.

Aku sampai di sekolah pada jam seperti biasa -kesiangan- aku menyapa guru-guru lain dengan senyuman sopan. Murid-murid sudah berkumpul dikelas dan berisik seperti biasa. Mereka melemparkan kertas kesegala arah dan membicarakan liburan musim panas mereka, pesta, sex, dan beberapa yang hanya diam di rumah, semuanya mebicarakan hal yang sama. Semua kecuali satu. Seorang murid berambut _dirty blond_ yang duduk dengan tenang di bagian belakang kelas sambil membaca buku.

Meskipun aku sudah berada di depan dengan tampang masam anak-anak ini tetap saja tidak menghentikan kegiatan brutal mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk memukulkan buku pelajaran dihadapanku ke meja beberapa kali dengan keras. Baru mereka berhenti bermain-main. Beberapa bahkan langsung berlari ke bangkunya dan duduk dengan tampang serius.

"Selamat datang di hari pertama kalian sebagai murid tahun kedua, English Class. Perkenalkan namaku Bang Yongguk. Kalian hanya akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mr. Bang' atau 'Sir' dan jika ingin bicara sebaiknya kalian gunakan bahasa Inggris . Mengerti? "

Semuanya hanya diam dan hanya sedikit yang mengangguk.

"Apa aku tidak bicara dengan bahasa kalian? Jawab saat aku bertanya, kalian mengerti?"

"Yes, sir!" semuanya menjawab dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kita absen sekarang."

"Lee Taemin?"

"Present."

"Kim Taehyun?"

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Taehyun. Kim Himchan?."

"…"

"Kim Himchan?" aku memanggil nama itu untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas, semua murid melihat kearah laki-laki berambut blonde yang duduk di belakang kelas. Anak nakal, hari pertama dia sudah berani mengacuhkan gurunya. Aku berjalan mendekati meja si Kim Himchan ini, ku ketukkan jari-jariku ke mejanya beberapa kali sampai ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan kaget,ekspresi yang bagus. Aku menengadahkan tangan, memberi isyarat untuk memberikan bukunya padaku. Tatapan kaget berubah menjadi menyesal dan dengan dengan patuh memberikan buku itu padaku.

"I'm sorry, sir…"

"Meet me after class."

"Alright.."

Aku berjalan kembali ke meja guru.

"Jangan sampai aku memergoki kalian tidak memperhatikan. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian membaca, jika kalian tidak melihat kedepan atau mencatat pelajaran kalian akan dapat masalah. Jadi, perhatikan. "

"Yes, sir!"

Aku menghela nafas berat kemudian mengambil salah satu buku dan memulai pelajaran.

"Turn to page 13."

Kuputuskan untuk melihat apa buku yang tadi Himchan baca saat murid-murid sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kubalikkan buku itu untuk melihat apa judul yang tertulis disana, ini membuatku sedikit terkejut dan merasa lucu melihat judul dan pengarang buku itu. _Lolita by_ _Vladimir Nobokov. _Apa yang dia lakukan membaca buku seperti itu di sekolah?

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, baiklah hanya mengejutkan tidak benar-benar. Dilihat dari penampilannya Himchan terlihat sangat _innocent and angelic_. Tapi sekali lagi, kau tidak bisa menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya.

Bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Aku melihat anak-anak ini menguap dan bahu mereka yang tadinya tegang langsung menjadi santai. Sepertinya kehadiranku punya pengaruh yang besar bagi anak-anak ini. Satu persatu dari mereka mengucap salam dan pergi meninggalkan kelas kucuali satu orang. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Apa ini?" Aku menghempaskan buku itu di meja. Kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku dengan tidak sabar saat Himchan tak kunjung menjawab.

"Buku.." Himchan berbisik.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya. Pertanyaanku, buku jenis apa ini?" masih mengetukkan jari di meja aku menungu Himchan membuka suaranya.

"Romance novel?"

"Himchan, dengar selain guru aku juga seorang novelist, aku tahu novel jenis apa ini. Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau membaca ini di sekolah." nada suaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?"

Jujur saja, aku juga membaca buku yang sama saat seusianya, jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Himchan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku ingat aku masih seorang guru, jadi tugas yang sesekali harus membuatku menjadi orang munafik.

"Himchan, apa kau mengerti buku apa ini?"

Himchan terdiam kemudian ragu untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Uhm.. tidak terlalu"

"Lalu kenapa kau membacanya?"

"Aku merasa itu cukup menarik dan entahlah, aku belum taerlalu jauh membacanya."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa buku ini?"

Himchan menggeleng, aku terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian menghela nafas.

"Dengar, kau seharusnya tidak membaca ini di sekolah bahkan sebetulnya kau tidak boleh membaca ini. Kau beruntung mendapatkan buku ini dari perpustakaan, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kau boleh pergi."

Aku menyerahkan kembali buku itu, Himchan menatapku bingung untuk sesaat kemudian mengambil buku itu. Aku kemudian diam. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan Himchan membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku, lega akhirnya jam sekolah berakhir. Sialnya, saat memberi salam pada yang lain seorang wali kelas menghampiriku. Ada seorang murid kelas 2 yang membutuhkan tutor untuk belajar, dan Bang Yongguk -aku- sebagai satu-satunya guru yang jam kerjanya paling longgar _diwajibkan_ menjadi tutor murid itu.

"_Sial." _ Itu menjadi umpatan pertamaku hari ini.

Tbc…

a/n : jadi gini, baru seminggu masuk langsung sarapan tugas. Kalo udah gini jadinya setres, kalo setres hormon naik bawaannya pengen bikin nc mulu jadi yaaaaa… /dihajar. So, give me your comment.


	2. That Author, a Smokers

**The Author**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : ** Bang Yongguk adalah seorang novelist yang sebagian besar bukunya adalah erotic novel, disisi lain juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

_The blonde smirked at the wide eyed feline male before thrusting two fingers into the wet heat. The younger let out a loud cry as he crooked his fingers against the other's prostate. He rubbed against the soft area, drinking in the younger sobbing cries of pleasure as the heat burned across his body. Being a sadistic he is, he added another finger in and began thrusting his fingers in and out mercilessly, watching his prey arched his back before slumping down and allowing the pleasure to completely swallow him._

"Aku penasaran, apa kau pernah berakhir melakukan masturbasi saat sedang menulis novel?" suara berat itu berhembus menjijikkan di telingaku.

"Menurutmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" aku mencemooh pertanyaannya.

"Hah begitu ya caramu menyambut kunjungan teman lama? Sungguh kau membuatku sedih Bang," Senyum kecut penuh kepura-puraan tersimpul di bibirnya. Jung Daehyun. Orang yang biasanya kusebut sebagai sahabat. _A playboy who good at nothing but sex_. Satu-satunya hal yang baik tentangnya adalah uang. "sudahlah, akan kumaafkan kau kali ini."

Daehyun mengambil dua kaleng bir dari kulkas dan menyamankan dirinya duduk di sofa dihadapanku. Suara desisan nyaring terdengar saat ia membuka salah satu kaleng bir dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanu Jungdae." Rasa asam dan sensasi membakar dari bir cukup membantu untuuk meluruskan kembali pikiranku.

"Cepat penasaran seperti biasa huh. Jadi begini, tuan publishermu yang antik itu menyuruhku berpesan padamu jika tanggal deadline novel kali ini akan dipercepat dua bulan."

"Tunggu, apa?! Jadi dia menyuruhku menulis 187 halaman dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan?"

Tetap dengan tampang memuakkan dan nada suara menjijikkannya ia melanjutkan.

"Dia bilang jika tanggal tidak dimajukan kau akan bersaing dengan penulis terkenal lain yang tanggalnya bertepatan denganmu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak Yongguk aku menyukai novelmu tapi belum tentu orang lain suka dan akan laku dipasaran. Dan aku yakin kalian berdua tidak mau kehilangan uang kan?"

"Cih, ingatkan aku untuk mengakhiri kontrak dengannya setelah ini."

"Tentu Yongguk, dan ingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka lebar saat—ewh Yongguk sudah berapa lama kau biarkan potongan pizza itu disana?!" Daehyun memutar wajahnya dan melempar kaleng bir ke objek yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan Daehyun, aku meletakkannya disana tadi siang." Aku mengacuhkannya dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan, 187 halaman bukan hal yang mudah kau tahu. Menjadi author memang benar kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan semaumu dan kapan saja, tapi gangguan pasti akan muncul. Seperti publisher sialan yang memajukan jadwal tanpa minta persetujuan dan teman konglomerat memuakkan yang mengeluh karena sepotong pizza diatas meja.

"Yongguk, hanya jika kau mau tahu aku meninggalkan sepotonh cheesecake di meja dapur pagi tadi dan saat aku kembali sore ini aku tidak melihat ada ulat putih penuh lendir berjalan didalamnya. Entahlah jika kau menganggap mereka lucu tapi itu tetap menjijikkan Bang."

Suaranya berdesis. Baiklah, barusan kalimat yang cukup menusuk. Aku menoleh menatap Daehyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke pizza itu. "Ok, kau pantas mencaciku untuk itu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ck ck, aku selalu tahu kau seorang guru kotor yang menulis fantasi gila tentang murid-muridnya tapi tidak kusangka selain imajinasi gaya hidupmu juga sangat kotor."

Aku mendengar desisan lain diakhir kalimatnya. "Sial, Daehyun bagaimana aku bisa bekerja jika kau terus menyuarakan sarkasme memuakkan begitu!"

Aku bisa merasakan Daehyun menatapku, terhibur. "Itulah gunanya teman Guk, mengingatkanmu tentang ini dan itu dengan cara yang menyebalkan."

Pantulan bayangan dari layar komputer memperlihatkan wajah tersenyumnya, diam-diam aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri akan kurobek mulutnya jika sekali lagi Ia mengatakan hal tidak tidak penting.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau ingin memukulku ya," Lebih tepatnya merobek mulutmu Daehyun, merobek. "tapi sebelum kau lakukan itu Yongguk, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Apa tempat yang kau bicarakan ini sebuah klub malam murahan dengan jalan masuk becek ditengah gang sempit? Lupakan saja Daehyun."

"Haha kau punya intuisi yang bagus Bang, jalan masuknya memang becek tapi semua klub memang begitu kan. Tempat ini istimewa Guk hanya orang-orang dengan rekening mengalir deras setiap bulan yang bisa masuk."

"Buat aku tertarik Jung." Aku menantangnya.

"Hmm bagaimana dengan nona cantik bertubuh sintal yang siap mendaratkan pantat mereka di pahamu? Kau cukup senangkan mereka sedikit dengan uang maka mereka akan tunduk dikakimu. Dan mungkin kunjungan ini bisa jadi inspirasimu untuk menulis."

Daehyun memperagakan ucapannya dengan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuanku. Dia menggelikan. Daehyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui profesi gandaku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko memberitahu yang lain termasuk publisher dan kepala sekolah tempatku bekerja tentang ini. Sudah cukup Daehyun yang menjadi pengingat tentang profesiku, maksudku dia menyinggung hal ini setiap 5 menit. Kuakui kata-kata dan perbuatannya bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan pada satu waktu tapi itulah yang membuatku terus bersamanya selama ini. bagiku bicara dengan orang dengan kepribadian arrogant seperti Daehyun lebih menarik daripada bicara dengan orang-orang munafik yang sok baik.

"Kau menggelikan. Lagi pula aku sedang menulis novel gay dan nona-nona disana tidak punya sesuatu yang aku butuhkan." Aku menyingkirkan Daehyun dari pangkuanku. Dia jadi semakin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah Bang. Hanya mala mini, lihat dirimu kau kelihatan semakin setress dari hari ke hari, kau semakin tua dan kau semakin jorok. Kurasa alkohol, menghabiskan sedikit uang, dan mabuk sampai muntah itu perlu sesekali. Lagipula sangat disayangkan jika kau hanya membiarkan uangmu berdiam diri di rekening bank bukan?"

Tatapan penuh harap dilemparkannya padaku, aku memijat batang hidungku dan menghela nafas pelan. "Mungkin kau benar."

"Jadi? Kau pergi?" Daehyun mencicit, lucu aku tidak tahu dia bisa sebahagia ini hanya karena hal kecil.

"Apa kau mau aku berubah pikiran?"

"Tentu tidak kawan, aku yang menyetir kau duduk saja sambil merasakan angin malam berhembus dari jendela."

.

.

.

Satu hal positif lagi tentang Daehyun adalah, dia tahu tempat-tempat bagus dengan banyak gadis cantik. Harus kuakui tempat ini hebat, benar-benar modern dengan sedikit sentuhan klasik, DJ, musik, minuman semuanya sempurna. Aku bisa melihat Daehyun menggesekkan pinggangnya pada seorang wanita bergaun merah dengan high heels tinggi didepannya, ia menyadari tatapanku kemudian melangkah menuju kemari.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Daehyun menampakkan senyum casanovanya.

"Lumayan." Aku mengambil batang rokok dari saku celanaku kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan wanita berwajah manis untuk menyalakannya.

"Hmp, cobalah untuk sedikit menikmati Bang."

"Sedang kulakukan," aku menghisap rokokku, membiarkan rasa panas dan kering dari asap rokok memenuhi rongga paru-paruku "lagi pula aku tidak sepertimu Daehyun." Menghela nafas, aku bisa melihat kepulan asap putih mengepul keluar dari hidungku. Jika kau pernah mendengar merokok itu menyenangkan itu benar tapi ini juga menyakitkan. Menyakitkan karena aku tahu akibat dari batang kecil penuh racun ini, tapi aku menikmatinya. Saat paru-paruku terasa sesak kemudian aku akan terbatuk hebat, saat itu aku akan menyadari kembali jika aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bernafas.

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?" tangan kiri Daehyun memegang batang rokok sementara tangan kanannya memegang minuman berwarna merah darah. Aku tidak ingat kapan dia mendapatkan itu.

"Bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri Daehyun."

"Sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berdebat ya? Baiklah, carilah teman bermainmu sendiri Yongguk," seorang laki-laki berwajah manis di meja seberang menatap Daehyun sambil mengarahkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya dengan cara yang sensual. "karena aku akan sibuk dengannya malam ini." seperti yang kuduga dia berjalan kearah laki-laki itu.

Aku menghisap rokokku lagi, semakin membosankan disini. Para gadis bergantian mendatangiku sambil menggesekkan dada mereka di lenganku, kurasa mereka sedang melakukan taruhan dengan sesamanya. Aku menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Untuk sesaat kurasa tidak ada yang menarik sampai kulihat seseorang dengan rambut dirty blond menebarkan senyum menggoda pada sekumpulan nuna di lantai dansa. Dia penyebab utama cengiranku untuk hari ini. Bukan, bukan senyumnya yang membuatku tertarik. Sosok itu yang membuatku tertarik. Seseorang dengan rambut dirty blond dan wajah yang terlihat innocent.

Kim Himchan.

Kurasa 187 halaman akan jadi 100 halaman hari ini.

tbc.

a/n : Maaf, maaf banget buat yang nunggu lama. school being such a shit, the teachers are suck and my classmates are just fuck. satu lagi, DaeJae apa DaeLo? Apa Daehyun sama yang lain? vote ya


	3. That Author, pathetic

**The Author**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : ** Bang Yongguk adalah seorang novelist yang sebagian besar bukunya adalah erotic novel, disisi lain juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang lebih hina dari ditampar oleh seorang gadis?"

"Ditendang keluar dari bar terkenal?"

"Ya mungkin, tapi jawaban yang benar adalah ditampar oleh pacar gadis itu. "

"Apa kau tahu apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari dipaksa pergi dari sebuah pesta saat belum melakukan apapun Daehyun? Jawabannya adalah menolong temanmu agar tidak sekarat karena dihajar oleh pacar seorang gadis."

"Ukh, tidak bisa pelan sedikit apa?!"

Daehyun berwajah kesakitan dengan pola biru dan hijau di pelipis dan dagu kanannya. Begini ceritanya Jung Daehyun tidak jadi mendekati si -yang dia anggap- pria manis, sekitar tiga langkah lagi aku bertaruh dia akan mendapatkan laki-laki itu sebagai penghangat penis tapi matanya menangkap objek lain. Lagi-lagi seorang nuna dengan payudara sintal dan pantat penuh yang wajahnya tidak seberapa cantik yang membuat bola matanya melompat secara metafora.

Sialnya nuna seksi punya seekor anjing penjaga dan Daehyun dapat gigitan yang mungkin akan membuatnya diam di rumah selama beberapa hari. Dan sial, Himchan bertatapan mata denganku kemudian langsung menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sial kau Jung Daehyun."

"Mana aku tahu dia sudah berlabel! Dan berhentilah mengumpatku hyung, ini masalah besar wajahku yang nialinya benar-benar lebih jauh dari cover bukumu tidak boleh terluka."

"Ya tentu, jadi tuan Jung yang terhormat bisa kau pulang sekarang?"

"Sudah mau masturbasi lagi? Baiklah aku pulang."

Ada beberapa hal yang sering membuatku kesal. Pertama, celotehan tidak penting dari kepala publisher dan kepala sekolah tepatku bekerja yang sebenarnya hanya penting bagi mereka tapi memuakkan bagiku. Kedua, kehabisan rokok, saat aku merogoh saku celana dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali kardus kosong yang terlupakan didasar saku. Ketiga, harus berurusan dengan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal. Keempat, anak-anak terutama remaja.

Seluruh malam bisa saja lewat jika aku terus mendaftar hal yang tidak kusukai dan belum semuanya akan masuk hitungan. Aku mencari pemantik api di meja kopi, menyalakan rokok sebagai kebutuhan harian yang hanya tinggal sebatang. Aku melihat Max, ikan emas peliharaanku sejak 6 tahun lalu, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup secara konstan sambil ganggang mati dihadapannya. Aku menutup mataku dan berharap besok pagi otakku tidak akan bekerja untuk menyusun daftar hal-hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu hidup sangat mudah, aku hanya seorang penulis roman picisan kampungan dengan keluarga kecil dan tinggal di pinggiran kota yang paling memprihatinkan. Sampai ibuku yang malang terkena penyakit, aku mati-matian mencari uang sebagai penulis cerita pendek dan jurnalis bayaran untuk kolom kecil artikel di koran. Sampai akhirnya aku terjebak terlalu jauh dan masuk kedalam lingkaran bisnis penjualan orang dan senjata illegal milik keluarga Daehyun. Tuan Jung menyuap, memaksa, dan mengancamku untuk tutup mulut. Dan tutup mulutlah yang aku lakukan. Tuan Jung yang menyayangi bisnisnya seperti anak dengan rela memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar agar bisnisnya tidak tercium oleh publik. Aku berhasil membiayai ibuku untuk berobat ke rumah sakit, tapi ya dunia itu kejam jadi dia mati dan aku kembali menjadi penulis roman picisan kampungan.

Setelah muak dengan pekerjaan tanpa tidur dan bayaran yang jumlahnya dibawah masuk akal aku mencoba mengubah ide ceritaku. Beberapa tema cerita telah kutulis dan sungguh sangat tidak mengejutkan ternyata yang publik paling sukai adalah cerita gila tentang hal-hal paling tidak manusiawi di dunia. Jadi disinilah aku, menjadi penulis jorok, berteman dengan anak dari Tuan Jung yang sama sekali tidak mendekati kata waras dan membodohi dinas sosial kalau aku _Bang Yongguk kaya karena menjadi seorang guru. _

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masuk kelas terlalu awal siang ini, belum ada anak-anak yang menempati satupun bangku di kelas. Sambil menunggu mereka tiba kuputuskan untuk menulis lebih dulu materi hari ini. Saat aku menepukkan tanganku dan membalik badan ternyata seluruh ruangan telah terisi penuh. Lucu rasanya melihat mereka tidak ada yang bicara sedikitpun saat jam pelajaranku.

"Alright, class." Aku berkata,mataku berputar mengitari wajah yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, aku hanya tidak mau repot menghafal wajah dan nama mereka satu persatu. "Please write down what you see on the board in your notebooks. Selesai mencatat kalian akan menulis essay yang kemudian akan kita koreksi bersama." Aku memperhatikan wajah anak-anak ini, sedikit peduli apakah mereka mengerti apa yang aku katakana atau tidak. "Before we continue, are there any questions?"

Itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi, aku lebih senang jika mereka passive dan menerima pelajaran begitu saja. Tapi seseorang di belakang kelas mengangkat tangannya dan menggagalkan rasa senangku. Orang yang sama yang kutemui di bar kemarin malam. Duduk sendirian di belakang kelas dan tidak mengeluarkan satu benda pun kecuali bolpoin. Tipe anak-anak kurang ajar tapi mudah ditemukan, anak-anak yang sudah lelah dan menyerah dengan sekolah tapi tetap dipaksa pergi, terlalu lelah sampai mereka sudah tidak mau terlihat pura-pura peduli dengan pelajaran. Biasanya murid seperti ini akan meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan tidur atau pura-pura tidur, yang lain akan bertopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendela sambil melamun, apapun yang penting tidak perlu mendengarkan gurunya. Hal yang lucu mereka tetap mencatat dan mengerjakan tugas seadanya tanpa peduli hasilnya nanti.

"Ya, Kim Himchan?" Aku berkata dengan nada suara yang kubuat sesopan mungkin.

"Untuk apa kita belajar semua ini?" Dia bertanya, aku berkedip lalu memicingkan mataku kearahnya. Nada suara yang ia gunakan penuh dengan cemooh dan mengganggu untuk didengar.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kenapa aku mempelajari semua ini? Aku tidak tertarik dengan bahasa inggris, dan aku tidak ada rencana untuk menggunakannya jadi kenapa aku harus repot-repot mendengarkanmu?"

Selepas Himchan mengatakan pertanyaan retoriknya kelas menjadi hening, terkecuali bagi mereka yang sudah biasa mendengar ucapan tidak sopannya. Yaampun tunggu sampai Daehyun mendengar ini, aku baru saja menemukan objek cerita yang benar-benar menarik. Bertemu dengan murid berandal yang berani berkata tidak sopan tapi dengan pola kalimat yang benar tanpa nada suara ditinggikan terasa seperti angin musim panas bagiku. Menyebalkan, membuat iritasi tapi sangat dinantikan.

Aku melepas kaca mataku, memjijat batang hidungku sekilas. Sebagai seorang guru aku bisa merasa marah akan tingkah muridku yang kurang ajar, tapi sayang, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memarahinya habis-habisan. Aku akan dipecat, dan tidak punya alibi lagi darimana aku mendapatkan uangku. Kim Himchan benar-benar seperti angin musim panas yang menyebalkan.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku disini?" Aku langsung balik bertanya, kali ini bukan kutujukan hanya untuk Kim Himchan tapi untuk seluruh kelas. Aku tahu aku lebih muda dari guru-guru lain di sekolah ini dan itu membuat anak-anak lebih tidak menghargaiku.

"Menurutmu aku disini karena kau mau? Karena guru merupakan pekerjaan impianku begitu? Jika itu yang kau pikirkan dan yang kalian pikirkan maka aku bisa membuktian bahwa tidak. Itu tidak benar." Pfft aku tidak berfikir bahwa seisi kelas bisa lebih diam dari sekarang sangat tenang hampir seperti mati. "Aku disini bukan karena aku suka, tapi karena ini adalah pekerjaanku. Dan kau, pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai seorang murid. Jadi bukan urusanku jika kau suka atau tidak suka atau bagaimana pelajaranku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku tidak peduli kau mau berada disini atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku juga tidak mau. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan jadi lakukan juga pekerjaanmu. Tulis catatan sialan itu, duduk dengan tenang dan dengarkan apa yang kukatakan."

Aku menatap matanya, anak-anak yang lain terlihat ketakutan. Aku sedikit merasa menyesal melihat mereka seperti itu. Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya lagi, dia terlihat terkejut. Jelas sekali tidak pernah ada guru yang berkata seperti tadi padanya. Tangannya mengepal dan giginya gemeretak menahan marah. Ada yang janggal disini, kemarin dia terlihat polos dan seperti murid baik-baik tapi hari ini dia adalah murid berandal yang berani melawan guru.

"Anymore questions?" Aku bertanya pada kelas, seluruhnya tercengang dengan mulut menganga. Setelah melihat beberapa nyawa menggeleng pelan aku menggumamkan kata 'bagus' kemudian membalik badan, menulis beberapa catatan tambahan dan menyeringai.


End file.
